1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device having an alignment layer used to align liquid crystal molecules and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display is classified into a twisted nematic type liquid crystal display, a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display, and a vertical electric field type liquid crystal display.
In the vertical electric field type liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a predetermined direction to allow a long axis of the liquid crystal molecules to be vertical to a substrate thereof when no electric field is applied. Accordingly, a viewing angle is wide and a contrast ratio is high.
The liquid crystal molecules are aligned in the predetermined direction by a rubbing method or an optical alignment method. As the optical alignment method, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in the predetermined direction using a reactive mesogen. The reactive mesogen is included in an uncured liquid crystal layer, and then the reactive mesogen is cured when a light is radiated onto the liquid crystal layer, to thereby align the liquid crystal molecules. However, some of the reactive mesogen, which is not cured, remains after the curing process is performed, so that an afterimage defect occurs.